Unexpected changes
by Swifty666
Summary: [ppgZ] After the Gangreen Gang has been defeated by the Powerpuff Girls Z yet again , Ace comes up with a plan to defeat them. But things don't exactly go as he expected...First fanfic EVER, so go easy on me :p Tips and all to improve it are always welcom
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narrator: "The city of Townville! Where the…" is being interrupted by a cameraman who gives him a piece of paper "…Oh, I mean: The city of Tokyo…City… ahem Where the sea is blue, the grass is green and the people… are FLYING trough the sky?!"

In the clear and sunny skies of Tokyo City there's a small green creature seen soaring through the clouds towards a destination unknown. The small green dot in the sky is quickly followed by a much larger one going in the same direction.

Narrator: "Just what the fudge is going on here? pause Ah! Ofcourse! This is the work of none other than Tokyo's very own 'Lovely Fighting Science Legend: Powerpuff Girls Z!' "

Down at the streets of Tokyo are the three remaining members of the Gangreen Gang Ace, Snake and Grubber facing the Powerpuff girls Z. While the powerpuff girls seem rather bored and unharmed, the gangreen gang looks exhausted and ready to collapse right on the spot.

Blossom was striking a heropose like she always did. Buttercup was holding her hammer in a tight grip and was ready to strike if any of the monster so much as tought about running away or doing something funny. Bubbles just looked her cute self as she stood by her sister and held her bubble wand ready to catch them.

Blossom: "Well, well, three against three eh? What should we do with you guys?" Blossom crossed her arms in confidence, this would be an easy victory ( as it always was).

Buttercup: "How about I kick your asses back to the sewer where you all came from like your two other buddies?!" She looked as if she was ready to go in for the kill and Ace couldn't help but gulp at this. He knew she was the most dangerous of all. She had proved that again as Lil' Arturo and even Big Billy where swung away into the distance by her hammer.

Bubbles: "That wasn't very nice of you to do, Buttercup…" Bubbles looked down at the ground when she said this, sometimes she really felt sorry for the gang when they got beaten up by her sister and herself again.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Oh, come on! They're just asking for an ass whooping if you ask me."

"Now now, come on girls, we didn't do much wrong at all. Ain't that right guys?" Ace said as he looked hopefully towards his remaining gangmembers.

"Pfffhhhrrrt" Grubber blew a raspberry and nodded in agreement.

"Noesss, we didn't do anything bad at allsss… We jussst were robbing some little kidsss…"

Ace slapped his forehead at the stupid answer Snake had given him and immediately felt the strong urge to pull his stupid oversized sailorhat over his head to shut him up. However instead he tought it would be wiser to prepare for the pain he was about to receive from those blasted Powerpuffs.

Blossom: "Oh, did you now? And here we are thinking you guys just spraypainted on the walls again."

"You just HAD to bring up the little kids, didn't you?" Ace glared at Snake who just sweatdropped and shrugged.

Buttercup: "That's it! Let me show that Gangreen scum how good my left hammerswing has gotten!" Buttercup said while taking an aim at Grubber and was ready to swing.

"Don't hit them too hard tough…" Bubbles said while making a worried face.

Buttercup sighed. "Ok, ok, I wont…" And then murmured: "But I can't promise anything."

"Swing one!" Buttercup cried out as she swung her hammer at grubber. Next thing Grubber knows he's soring trough the sky thinking "Well whatdaya know? I really AM flying without wings…" Ofcourse it's only a short flight until he smacked face first against a tree.

Buttercup: "Here comes swing two!" And after a quick aim Ace is the next to feel the wind blowing past his ears as he flies towards the same destination as his comrads.

Snake suddenly felt very lonely and whished he could just sink trough the concrete street so he wouldn't have to endure any of that mindblowing pain the green powerpuff always brought him.

"And here comes the final blow!" Buttercup shouts as she aims her hammer at a now very pale looking Snake.

"Noooessss! Wait!!! I'sss alleric to pain!" Too bad for Snake his last attempt at avoiding any pain seemed unsuccesful as he felt a hard blow in his stomach.

Bubbles: "Oh, Buttercup! He was allergic!"

Buttercup: "WHAT? You really fell for that lame trick?"

"Let's just go home okay, girls?" Blossom quickly said before any argueing started.

For a moment Snake tought it was over, but then he remembered it still was a long way down from where he was now… He took a little peek to see where he was heading towards exactly and saw the lake of Tokyo City Park closing in fast. He closed his eyes and held his breath. "Good thing I can swim." He tought. "Better this than hitting solid ground."

There was a loud SPLASH as Snake fell into the lake and caused a lot of water spraying around, making some of the people who sat nearby the lake soaking wet. Snake couldn't care less tough, as he quickly swam towards the surface and took a deep breath of fresh air as he finally got his head above water. After he got ashore, sweeped most his wet hair from in front of his eyes and wrung out his soaking wet t-shirt, he looked around to see if any of his friends were around.

And they were… Grubber was hanging from a branch in a nearby tree, Big Billy lay on his back in the sandbox with Lil' Arturo on his stomach ( at least SHE landed soft) and Ace could be found in a full trashcan. Snake could only see his legs sticking out from the dirt. "Uhohssss…" He felt a lump forming in his throat and tried to swallow it as he approached the trashcan with Ace inside. When he eventually got the lump in his throat to go away he softly spoke: "Errsss…leader? Are yousss okay?"

"I'm laying face first in a trashcan covered in a pile of dirt… What do YOU think?!" Although Ace's words were muffled by the dirt covering him Snake could still feel the anger and sarcasm of his leader's voices dripping like venom.

"Why can't I just leave him here and walk away?" Snake thought. "Oh yeah, because he'd probably kick my ass to the next century…" He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply as he pulled Ace's legs to get him out of the trashcan.

As soon as Ace got out and wiped most of the dirt out of his hair and clothes he grabbed Snake by the collar and raised him of his feet so he was eye to eye with him. Snake just tried to smile nicely at his leader, but he knew it looked more like he swallowed something very sour. "If it wasn't for you I could've talked my way outta this mess!" Ace looked like he was about to kill Snake until he heard the only female of the gang speak up. "No, líder, it wasn't Serpiente's fault. We would have gotten our asnos kicked anyway…" Ace just huffed and dropped Snake into the pile of trash he just got out of.

"Whateva, lets just get out of here… I have a plan to get rid of those pesky Powersnuff Girls Z for good! All we need is more firepower." Ace grinned and started making his way to the exit of Tokyo City Park.

"Duuh…how's we gonna get more firepower?" Big Billy said.

"Pfffhhrrrrt!"

"Just wait and see guys, Just wait 'n see…"


	2. Chapter 2

For those who don't know it yet, this fanfic takes place in the anime version of the Powerpuff girls ( you know Demashita ppg Z).

Chapter 2 

Narrator: whispering "Tokyo City… where all the little children and hardworking people have already gone to bed a long time ago…" yaws "Then what the hell am I doing up now anyway?" gets up and leaves

Suddenly five shadows are seen sneaking trough the abandoned streets of Tokyo. "Ola, leader, is this the place?" The smallest of the group said as the Gangreen Gang stopped in front of an old abandoned house. "Mhhhh…I think it is. Jeez, what a dump! It's even worse than our place." Ace said while frowning. "Yesssss, you would think a evil geniusss like that would have a more classsssier hideout. Ya know, like an observatory on a volcano or sumthingsss"

"…Man, that's a retarded idea" Ace exclaimed while shaking his head.

"Well, no point in staying out here. Snake, go and pick the lock and take a look inside to see if Mojo is still awake." Ace said while laying a firm hand on Snake's shoulder. "Wha… Why me?" "Are you deaf? Don't make me ask you again."

Snake was pushed to the door by Big Billy. He pulled a small black hairpin from under his sailor hat and started to try and open the lock. It didn't take him long and soon a soft click could be heard and Snake swung open the door.

Lil' Arturo: "Do you see Mojo Jojo anywhere, Serpiente?" Snake stepped inside and looked all around the room. The darkness didn't bother his eyesight, because he could see a lot better in the dark than his other gang members.

"Hey, Snake? Where did you go?" Ace whispered when their friend had been inside for a little while and hadn't said anything. They took a brief look at each other and moved inside. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the lights went on. The gang gasped. "Oh no! We gots discovered!" Big Billy said.

"Relaxsssss…it's jussst me." Snake said while waving at the gang. He could hardly suppress a snicker when he saw their faces as he had turned on the lights.

"Christ! Snake don't ever EVER do that again!" Ace whispered harshly at him. "My poor corazón…" Lil' Arturo said while clutching her chest and glaring a Snake.

"Ssssorry, leader, I jussst wanted to make ssssome light ssso you could sssee."

Just then the gang noticed with what the room was filled. Their mouths fell open and they could just stare all the weapons, lasers and other machinery that was located in the room.

"Grool…" Big Billy said while staring at Mojo Jojo's huge atomic ray gun. The other gang members blinked and stared at Billy. "Duuh…Sorry, I meant to say cool, but then I started to say great." "Pfffffhhrrrt!" Ace raised a brow. "Yeah, sure Billy. And stop making fun of him Grubber." The gang turned it's attention back to the stuff that was in the room. "Wow…just look at all that firepower, guys!" Ace exclaimed as he held a couple of lasers in his hand. "If these babies won't help us defeat the Powerpuke Girls Z than I don't know what will!"

"Wow, look at this nice arma." Lil' Arturo exclaimed as she barely could held up a gun that was about three times bigger than she was.

Snake: "Maybe you ssshould sssettle for thisss one?" He took the big gun from her and handed over a very small one. "Qué el infierno?" She angrily exclaimed as she held a gun that was no bigger than her hand." Snake gave her one of his big smiles and patted her head. "Aww, a cute widdle gun for a cute widdle girl." Billy said mockingly.

The gang laughed as Lil' arturo's cheeks turned red and she gave all of them a killer look. "I'll show you what this lindo little girl can do!" She shrieked as she fired the little gun.

The gang had thought a small gun like that had zero firepower, but they were quickly proven wrong the second Lil' Arturo pulled the trigger. The tiny beam coming out just nearly missed Snake and hit the wall. A loud BANG was heard as the gang got knocked off their feet and a giant hole was created in the big wall.

Ace groaned and slowly got up from his lying position. His head had gotten smacked into one of Mojo's fightrobots. He swore he had seen stars dancing before his eyes.

"Is everybody ok?" He coughed and tried to peer into the dustcloud that was filling the room.

"Duuh, I'm here Ace." Billy called out while he was dusting the debris off of his clothes. "Phhfffrrrt phhrrt!" "Good," Ace thought. "There's Billy and Grubber. Now where are Snake and Lil' Arturo?"

"We'ssss over here, leader. And I gotssss Lil' Arturo here with me." Ace turned his head and saw Snake carrying Lil' Arturo. "Are you guys ok?" He said with a hint a worry in his voice as he looked at Lil' Arturo. She coughed a couple of times and then looked a her leader with a reassuring smile. "I'm muy bien, Ace." Ace sighed in relief. " Ah, good, we're all fine and still in one piece."

"Not for long anymore mojo!" The Gangreen Gang gasped and turned to see a very furious Mojo Jojo standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "Look at what you did to my wall and my arsenal mojo!" He screamed while pointing at the huge hole in the wall and the room that was now filled with debris and dust. "I will destroy you all for this mojo! That means you will no longer breath after I am finished with you! As in I will you use various of weapons to make you hurt and bleeding and so on and so forth till you're all dead mojo!

"Err…yeaaaah…" Ace said while rubbing his chin. He only understood like half of what Mojo Jojo had just said, but he knew it didn't mean anything good. "We would just love to stick around for that, but we gotta go now. Ok? So see ya later, but not really tough. He quickly said while he and the others shuffled towards the exit.

"Aww, leaving so soon mojo?" Mojo Jojo exclaimed with mock sadness in his voice. "Won't you boys join me for a bit of TARGET PRACTICE mojo?" He grabbed a random laser that lay nearby and it aimed it at the Gangreen Gang. "Scram everybody!" Ace yelled and the gang darted towards the door while Mojo shot pink beams at them.

So close, they were so close to the door when Snake suddenly tripped over a couple of bricks when he was looking behind him to see of Mojo was gaining on them. With a yelp he fell face first on the floor. The others quickly darted trough the door and rushed out to the middle of the street. There they stood panting and looked behind them if Mojo Jojo was still following them.

"Hey! Where's Snake?" Ace said while looking around. "Oh no! He's still over there, líder!" Lil' Arturo yelled while she pointed towards the place Snake lay on the floor. "Snake! Get out of there! Mojo closing in on you!" Ace screamed at the serpent-like boy. "Duuh, C'mon, hurry up Snake!" Big Billy yelled. "Phhhrrrrt phhhrrrrrrrrtt!" Grubber exclaimed while waving his arms around.

Snake quickly scrambled to his feet, but as soon as he was going to run away he was hit by the pink ray. Lil' Arturo let out a shriek and covered her eyes. Ace and the others turned their head. "Billy… tell me, did Mojo vaporise Snake?" "Duuh…no Ace. He looks fine to me." "Huh what?!" Ace took a quick look and saw that Billy was absolutely right. Even tough Snake had been clearly hit by the ray he didn't have a scratch. Even his clothes still looked fine.

Snake was standing complete still with his eyes tightly shut. "Oh no, what did he do to me?" He thought. "Am I still alive? Or badly burned or something?" Just then he realized he didn't feel any pain and he slowly opened his eyes. To his complete surprise he was just fine, not a wound or burn in sight. He turned to see that Mojo Jojo was equally surprised that Snake was still in one piece.

"Hahahahaaa!" Snake burst out in an almost hysterical laugh as he hugged himself. And then turned to face Mojo. "HA! You missssed me! You sssstupid monkey!" He yelled while pointing at Mojo. "I'ssss bet you couldn't have hit me even if I wassss right in front of you!"

"Stupid monkey mojo?!" Mojo Jojo looked even more angry now. "We'll see who's the stupid monkey when I throw you in my pit full of acid mojo!" Snake immediately stopped laughing. "Uhohssss…"

Snake quickly sprinted towards the gang with an very pissed off Mojo Jojo not far behind him. "Oh crud, what was I thinking coming here to steal Mojo's weapons?" Ace said while he and the others started running. "We should've stayed home and prankcalled him!"

Snake finally caught up with the gang, but Mojo was still not giving up on catching them. "Oh, my godssss, we'sss gonna die!" "Think positive, Serpiente!" Lil' Arturo yelled. "We'ssss gonna die quickly!" Ace rolled his eyes. "Shaddup! I got a plan. We just take the first alley left, hide there and hope he doesn't find us…"

"Jusssst brilliant…" Snake muttered under his breath.

And so they did as Ace told them to do. "Where did those good for nothing punks go to now mojo?" Mojo slowly looked around in the alley, but saw none of the Gangreen Gang. "I guess they didn't went in here after all. Darn it mojo!" He banged his fist against the wall. "Don't think this is the last you will see of me mojo!" Mojo yelled at no one in particular. He growled in frustration, looked around the alley once more and then turned to leave.

For another whole 5 minutes the alley stayed completely still. Ace and Billy were hiding in the dumpster. "Do you think he's gone, leader?" "Dunno, Billy. It's been pretty quiet for a while now…I'll take a peek." Ace mentioned Billy to stay quiet and then lifted the lid of the dumpster just enough to look around. As Ace looked through the small opening he saw… Snake's big pink eyes right in front of him. He let out a girlish shriek and fell back into the dumpster.

"What are youssss doing leader?" Snake chimed sweetly while lifting the lid fully now. For a moment Ace didn't know what to say. He had thought those pink eyes had been Mojo's and he knew that he had made a fool of himself by screaming while it had just been Snake. "Are youssss okay, leader?" Snake tilted his head like puppy would when his master was talking to him.

Ace's expression was blank, but it quickly turned to an expression of rage. "Are you crazy?!" He yelled at Snake who backed away. "Mojo Jojo could have still been here you freakin' idiot!" "Sorry leader… I just…" "You just weren't thinking that's what!" Snake just looked at the ground while Ace gave him a lecture. He always hated it when Ace did that, it made him feel like he was worth nothing.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Ace said while crossing his arms over his chest. Snake snapped out of his daydreaming and just stared at his leader thinking of something to say. "Errrssss…" Ace sighed. "Just forget it, k? Now lets get outta here before that crazy chimp gets back here."The others just nodded in silence and started walking out of the alley.

"I'ssss better go home." The gang spun around to see Snake heading the other way. "Aww, Serpiente don't go now." Lil' Arturo said while walking up to him and hugging his leg. Ace huffed. "Let go of him Lil' Arturo. We should all go home and get some rest now." Snake was a little surprised that Ace wasn't making a big deal because he had said he would go home without asking Ace first.

And so the gang bid each other goodnight and each left in an other direction.

Meanwhile Mojo Jojo was back in his lair trying to clean most of the mess up the Gangreen Gang had created. He suddenly saw the pink laser he used to shoot at the gang lying on the floor and picked it up to study it. "I clearly hit that snakeboy, but why was there no effect mojo? And what laser is this anyway?" He looked at it closer and now recognized it. "Oh?! This is one of my prototype chemical Z lasers mojo. I have no idea what it does yet…" He then grinned. "Ah well, I guess I found a guinea pig now mojo. I'll see if it has any effect on snakeboy mojo"

Snake arrived at the big apartment he and his father lived and took out the key from his left pocket. He had hardly set a foot in the hall as the lights went on and his father stood in the doorway. "Where have you been young man?" He said while tapping his foot on the floor. Snake just opened his mouth to say something. "No no, I don't want to hear it. You know I have to leave for 2 weeks tomorrow because of business. Now just come over here, give your old man a hug and get to bed, it's way past your bedtime." Snake sighed and smiled. "Okay dad, I'm ssssorry. Goodnight." He gave his father a hug and went of to his room.

"Hey, maybe you could go see a doctor while I'm gone, you're skin is kind of greenish and your eyes are pink." "Ssssure will dad…" Snake said while closing the door to his room. He sighed and flopped himself on his bed. He suddenly felt very tired, but he managed to get up and undress. He never slept with pyjama's on, just his underwear and nothing more. After he got in bed again it didn't take him long to fall asleep.


End file.
